Don't Worry Hyung
by nananhf
Summary: "Mereka tak bisa melihatku sebagai namja, Kyu"/"kalau begitu jangan menyukai yeoja"/Kyumin ff/yaoi/oneshoot


**Title : Don't Worry Hyung**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Length : oneshoot**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior milik SMent, kecuali Sungmin, dia miliknya Kyuhyun (-_-) But, this strory originally belongs to me**

**This Kyumin fanfict; dari Kyumin, oleh Joyers, dan untuk Joyers**

* * *

"Uwaaah…" gumam Eunhyuk takjub ketika menyaksikan tayangan TV yang menampilkan seorang _namja_ yang baru saja menyelesaikan trik magic-nya.

Dan Eunhyuk tidak sendiri. Ada Ryeowook yang tanpa sadar memperhatikan tayangan itu dari meja makan. "Keren!" seru namja yang tengah membuat _sandwich_ itu.

Oh jangan lupakan seorang lagi. Kyuhyun, _namja_ berambut ikal itu menghentikan kegiatan minum airnya sejenak demi memfokuskan matanya pada sosok berwajah manis itu.

Padahal wajah itu sudah dikenal mereka lama. Pun begitu, masih saja mereka dibuat kagum oleh bakat segudang yang dimiliki _namja_ itu.

"Aisshh… dia membuatku iri." Eunhyuk kembali bergumam.

Tak ada yang menyadari saat bibir Kyuhyun terangkat sebelah. Ya benar, _hyung_-nya itu memang membuat orang-orang iri, tak terkecuali dirinya. Tapi khusus untuknya, ada emosi lain yang memenuhi dadanya kini. Rasa bangga.

Cklek.

"Oh Sungmin-_hyung_ kau sudah pulang?"

Namja itu –Sungmin, hanya mengangguk manis seraya menghampiri Ryeowook di meja makan. Seketika itu juga mata rubahnya langsung berbinar melihat _sandwich_ siap makan di atas piring.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin dari tempatnya berdiri. Matanya bergerak mengikuti tingkah _hyung_-nya yang menurutnya sangat menarik itu. Saat Sungmin menangkupkan makanan buatan Ryeowook ke dalam mulutnya hingga sesak. Oh kelinci ini!

Kyuhyun sempat tersenyum menahan tawanya gemas sebelum akhirnya menawarkan gelas air di tangannya. "Sungmin-hyung."

Sungmin mengambilnya dan meneguknya setengah. "_Gomawo_, Kyuhyun-ah."

"O? Kalian menontonnya? Bagaimana? Aku keren kan?" tanya Sungmin berganti topic ketika melihat layar TV.

"_Hyung_ yang terbaik!" jawab Ryeowook mengacungkan dua ibu jari.

"Biasa saja…"

"Ya Lee Hyukjae! Barusan jelas-jelas kau menyatakan rasa irimu pada Sungmin-hyung!" sanggah Kyuhyun tak terima.

"Itu cuma sedikit, sebesar ini," Eunhyuk berdalih, membuat jarak kecil antara telunjuk dan ibu jarinya.

Sungmin tertawa, menampilkan deretan gigi kelincinya. "_Arasseo_… _Arasseo_… karena aku sudah lelah, mari kita hentikan ini."

Blam.

"Aishh… _jinjja_… apa yang orang itu tidak bisa lakukan? Kenapa dia melakukan segala sesuatunya dengan benar? Aisshh…" racau Eunhyuk beberapa saat setelah Sungmin masuk ke kamarnya.

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum mendengarnya sebelum akhirnya menyusul Sungmin ke kamar. Kamar mereka.

* * *

"Kurasa ada satu hal yang tidak bisa _hyung_ lakukan dengan benar."

Sungmin menolehkan pandangannya pada sumber suara. "Kau ini bicara apa, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil duduk di tepi ranjang Sungmin. Sedangkan si empunya merebah, kembali asyik dengan _smarthphone_-nya.

"Menyanyi, _dancing_, bela diri, sulap, memasak, bahkan _aegyo_, Lee Sungmin bisa melakukannya dengan baik. Bakatmu itu luar biasa. _Hyung_ sempurna. Tapi…"

"Tapi?" ulang Sungmin dengan matanya yang masih fokus pada layar ponsel. Namun tentu saja dia juga memerhatikan semua perkataan Kyuhyun. Apa itu bakatnya yang lain?

"Selera _fashion_-mu sungguh unik."

"_Mwo_?"

"Hyung pikir saja? Apa ada _namja_ yang tidur dengan daster berwarna pink? Kurasa Eunhyuk _hyung_ akan mengatakan bahwa kau ini _fashion_ _terrorist_." Tunjuk Kyuhyun pada pakaian yang dikenakan Sungmin sekarang.

Akhirnya Sungmin berhenti menatap ponselnya, kini sepenuhnya menatap wajah _dongsaeng_-nya itu. "Begitulah aku." kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi Kyuhyun.

Dia tidak mau peduli akan hal itu. Nyatanya daster ini membuat tidurnya nyaman. Lagipula hal ini juga bukan rahasia lagi. Semua member –apalagi Eunhyuk yang notabene sahabatnya sejak _trainee_, sudah mengetahuinya.

"Hari ini aku sangat lelah dan ingin tidur dengan tenang. Kuharap kau tidak menemui 'kekasih'mu malam ini." Sungmin merujuk pada kebiasaan malam Kyuhyun begadang demi bermain game, dan itu membuat gaduh kamar mereka tentu saja.

Jadi ini akhir dari pembicaraan mereka? Oh, Kyuhyun belum rela….

Tidak lama berselang, Kyuhyun ikut merebahkan dirinya. Bukan di kasurnya, tapi di kasur Sungmin. Kyuhyun tau _hyung_-nya tak akan menolaknya.

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

"Hm?"

"Bisa kau lepas tanganmu itu?"

"Tidak bisa!" Kyuhyun malah mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya pada pinggang Sungmin dari belakang.

Sungmin tak bereaksi apa-apa, hanya menggerutu, "Kau membuatku terlihat seperti _yeoja_!"

Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan rasa gelinya.

"Kau tertawa?" sungut Sungmin.

"_Hyung_… kau ini _namja_. Tapi wajahmu manis, suka warna pink, dan bahkan memakai daster. Apa aku salah kalau aku mengatakan kau seperti _yeoja_?"

Selang beberapa detik sampai terdengar respon Sungmin.

"Benarkah?"

Kyuhyun tidak menyukai ini. Ada nada kesedihan dalam perkataan Sungmin barusan.

"Sungmin-_hyung_?" panggil Kyuhyun lirih.

"Benar juga. Aku ini _namja_. Tapi sikapku sungguh seperti _yeoja_."

"Hyung! Jangan khawatir. Kau keren! Punya daya tarik yang orang lain tidak punya! Dan jika ada yang mengatakan kau ini _fashion_ _terrorist_, aku akan membelamu! Tenang saja!" Kyuhyun mencoba menghibur Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat usaha Kyuhyun menghiburnya.

"Terkadang aku membeci diriku sendiri. Diriku yang feminim," pandangan Sungmin menerawang. "Menjijikan, ya?"

Kyuhyun tercenung mendengar _hyung_-nya berkata demikian. Ini menyakiti hatinya.

"Tidak! Aku suka Lee Sungmin yang feminim. Karena itulah yang membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang penyayang, penyabar, perhatian dan menghangatkan orang-orang. Aku saksinya!"

Kyuhyun tak melihatnya, tapi Sungmin sedikit tersenyum kali ini. "Tentu saja, kau benar."

"Tapi mungkin karena itulah, gadis-gadis tidak bisa melihat Lee Sungmin sebagai _namja_. Bagaimana jika aku menyukai seseorang yeoja nantinya? Aku pasti ditolak." Sungmin setengah tertawa mengatakannya. Tapi rupanya sudah mampu menancapkan pisau ke jantung Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu jangan menyukai _yeoja_!"

Sungmin tertegun sesaat. Tapi kemudian senyum kembali menghiasi wajah manisnya, kemudian membalikkan badannya menghadap Kyuhyun, "Lalu aku harus menyukai _namja_, begitu? Hahaha… Kau ini yang benar saja!"

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Rahangnya mengatup kuat.

"Sebenarnya…" Sungmin menghentikan kata-katanya. Ia terlihat ragu untuk meneruskan. Kyuhyun menatap sepasang mata foxy itu menunggu.

"Sebenarnya aku khawatir orientasi seksualku berubah. Entahlah, aku sudah lama tidak jatuh cinta padahal aku punya banyak teman _yeoja_. Dan kau tahu apa? Kadang aku berfikir kau ini terlihat tampan juga."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa terpana mendengarnya. Oh boleh kah dia berharap?

Dan tunggu, jangan-jangan hal ini yang menyebabkan _mood_ Sungmin sempat berubah barusan?

"Aish… melihat ekspresimu begitu… Kau tak perlu cemas, Kyu. Aku bukan gay. Atau paling tidak aku sedang berusaha untuk tidak menjadi gay. Kau tidak perlu takut padaku, ok?"

"Tidak... _Hyung_ yang tidak usah cemas." Kyuhyun menangkupkan tangannya pada pipi Sungmin yang lembut.

"Kyuhyun-ah?" mata foxy itu mengerjap. Ada semburat merah, samar namun Kyuhyun mampu menyadarinya. Namja penyuka game itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Jangan cemas jika memang _hyung_ berubah. Aku akan menyambutmu, _hyung_. Sungguh. Kau tidak akan terluka. Aku janjikan itu," lalu mencium kelopak mata Sungmin. "_Jalja_."

.

.

**~FIN**

**RnR?**


End file.
